Crimson Twilight
by Jillie062
Summary: Sometimes the good guys don't win [WillCaleb, WillPhobos] [Oneshot]


Note: This is just something short and pointless to enter the W.I.T.C.H. fandom. Basically to see if I should be here at all or just walk away.

Setting: Before Phobos was defeated in season one.

Pairings: Technically Cornelia and Caleb are dating. Can be seen as Will/Caleb or Will/Phobos

This fic is violent and pointless.

**Crimson Twilight **

The sickening smell of burning flesh wafted up to her in unnerving waves. It pushed her back until her shoulders hit the cold stone wall of the only building yet to be caught on fire.

That would soon change, she noted, watching the flames drift ever closer to the wall she was leaning against.

Meridian was being burned to the ground.

The screams of dying men, women, and children echoed through Will's ears uncontrollably. The sight of the villagers being engulfed in flames, trapped in their houses, screaming for the rebels' help, it was engraved on the backs of her eyelids, always appearing when she closed her eyes.

There had been a raid, led by Phobos himself, to wipe out the village completely. Phobos had heard rumors of there being rebels stationed in the village and decided to take no chances. His order was to kill everyone, take whatever might be wanted, and burn the village.

There had, of course, been very little for the guards to take, so the fire was set quickly. Anyone who tried to run was shot or speared or stabbed–there was to be no survivors.

Caleb and Blunk had found a way to Earth, seeking the aid of the guardians. He had turned to Will for help, ignoring his girlfriend's disapproval of the entire ordeal. How could Will refuse when he looked at her with those bright green eyes, pleading with her to help?

He had warned them that they were out numbered and that Phobos was at the front of the army. But Will was confident that there would be no casualties in their little group, they were, after all, 'Guardians of the Veil.'

Cornelia's muffled scream forced Will to look up. Her beautiful golden locks were caught between Cedric's fingers, pulling the Earth Guardian to the ground. He threw his tail onto the ground, colliding with Cornelia's abdomen in a fashion that cut her in two.

Will covered her mouth as the bile rushed up into her throat as blood poured from Cornelia's midsection, illuminated by the moonlight. Trying to regain her senses, Will fluttered her wings and took flight. Her eyes searched the ground for a weapon, settling on a rusty sword clutched in the hand of a dead rebel.

Pulling the sword from his cold, dead fingers, Will took a fighter's stance and sought out her friend's killer. The reptile in question was slithering his way towards a group of rebels, Caleb included.

Will released a tortured battle cry and charged at Cedric, taking flight just before reaching the end of his tail and thrusting the sword down between his shoulder blades. He threw his arm back and hit Will, knocking the wind out of her. The rebels swarmed over his body, taking over and finishing off the snake.

Turning around and looking for the remaining guardians, Will spotted Irma being cornered by a goblin like creature. There were flames directly behind her and no way to go forward. She tried taking flight but a second creature jumped down on her, tearing into her neck with its teeth. She fell backwards, her body being engulfed by flames in seconds. Not even the element of water was strong enough to help her as the fire licked and nipped at her once flawless skin.

"Will, help us!"

Will whipped around. Taranee and Hay Lin were surrounded by the castle guards. Hay Lin had a deep cut running down the length of her arm, making it difficult for her to make any hurricanes. Taranee was at full strength with all the flames at her disposal, but an arrow had struck her in the back and the blood loss was making her dizzy.

Despite her lack of powers, Will made for the remaining guardians, running faster than she had ever in her short life. She would save them or die trying, she decided, throwing her small body on the guard nearest her.

She was thrown aside as effortlessly as if she were merely a rag doll. "Will!" Hay Lin shouted desperately, leaving Taranee's side and running towards Will.

Hay Lin's eyes quickly changed from worry to shock as a blade was thrust into her stomach. Will turned away as the youngest of the group fell to her knees, the light quickly dimming from her eyes.

Taranee's entire body glowed with a hellish fire. It flew from her body, taking down all of the guards that trapped her. A second arrow flew through the air, piercing through the back of her neck and out her throat on the other side. Blood ran over her lips and dripped down her chin as her body shook with convulsions.

Will's eyes became glazed over with tears; she desperately blinked them away, forcing herself to forget her sorrow for a moment longer.

And then she saw him.

Caleb.

He had taken out a good number of guards, but not without taking a few hits himself. Finally, he collapsed from exhaustion.

Will ran to his side, falling onto her knees and pulling her head into his lap. "Caleb, say something."

"You have to get out of here," he spat out painfully, "go back to Earth and forget about this place."

"I'm not leaving without you," she whispered, the tears finally overflowing and falling down her face.

"I'm going to die," he replied calmly, raising his hand to wipe away her tears. "I'll have no regrets so long as I know you made it out alive."

It had been painful enough watching her friends die, but she could not handle losing Caleb too. "No," she growled firmly, "I won't leave you."

"Please?" he choked out softly. "I love you Will."

His breaths suddenly became erratic and his body was overcome with convulsions. "Caleb!" she screamed, stroking his cheeks with her trembling hands. "Please don't leave me!"

But Will's words did not reach Caleb's ears. With a choked sob Will rose to her feet, tears falling silently as she stared down at Caleb's broken body.

Strong arms wrapped around her shaking form, warming her icy heart. She turned into whoever was holding her, not bothering to look up before burying her face into his robes.

"There, there, Little Guardian, you're safe now."

Her body stiffened at the sound of his voice.

_Phobos._

She was embracing her enemy, the one person who was truly responsible for the death of her friends.

And yet she didn't care.

She grabbed onto a fistful of his robes, pulling him closer as she broke into a fit of sobs. She was showing him weakness, but that didn't matter either. All that mattered was that he was there and she needed his touch.

Phobos stroked her crimson locks, hushing her sobs in a soothing manner. His long fingers trailed across her cheek and under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Leaning down, he caught Will in a kiss, drawing her in with his passion.

Will kissed back with equal fervor, focusing all of her attention on the feel of his lips rather than her shattered heart. It was in that kiss that she found the reason that she was still alive.

She was Phobos' prize; she belonged to him.

And if he would just kiss her like that for the rest of her days, than she didn't think she would mind being his.

(00)

Yeah, that's it. Not much and not very good, I know. If you want a freaking awesome WITCH fic then find Seniya, she's got some real talent. Anyway, I do have an idea for a full length fic, but I don't know if I belong here.

If you were wondering I'm not a Cornelia fan and the Cornelia/Caleb crap they've thrown into the show is almost enough to make me gag. I've seen most of season one and a few episodes from season two. No comics for me, but I may just check them out. Oh, and I adore Will/Caleb and Will/Phobos!


End file.
